


Baby, Kiss it Better

by ObnoxiouslyZukka



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates to lovers, Smut, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiouslyZukka/pseuds/ObnoxiouslyZukka
Summary: “Y’know, sex is supposed to help with headaches.”It was said so casually that Sokka didn’t even register what was said at first. Not past the painful throbbing in his skull.“What?” Sokka choked out when he realized what Zuko said, cracking his eyes open to stare bewildered at his roommate.“Uh well... Orgasms, really. I guess it doesn’t have to be from sex,” Zuko clarified with a half-shrug, a pink tinge to his face as he resolutely stared down at his laptop.Sokka couldn’t help but huff out a laugh despite the sharp pain that sent through his skull, leaning back against the arm of the couch and staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah, I’ve tried that before. I don’t think I could get it up right now, though. At least not by myself,” he scoffed, “So unless you’re offering to uh... help, I don’t think that’ll work.”“I - uh - I wouldn’t mind,” Zuko stammered. “If-If that’s what... If that’d help.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014528
Comments: 40
Kudos: 487





	Baby, Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a prompt request from my shiny new tumblr blog - @obnoxiouslyzukka (there were way too many existing blogs featuring turtleducks lmao) and if you wanted to see a prompt you can [submit one here](https://obnoxiouslyzukka.tumblr.com/prompts).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Prompt 88: "Y'know, sex is supposed to help with headaches."

**“Y’know, sex is supposed to help with headaches.”**

It was said so casually that Sokka didn’t even register _what_ was said at first. Not past the painful throbbing in his skull. 

He’s been laying on the couch (he didn’t have curtains in his bedroom so the living room was _much_ darker if the lights were off) ever since he got back from work with a headache from Hell. No doubt from a mix of general stress, finals coming up, and having to deal with idiotic and incredibly rude customers all day. 

By the time Zuko got home from his own shift at the Jasmine Dragon, Sokka was _miserable_. The headache just continually getting worse instead of better despite the Advil and water he downed upon coming home. Which is exactly what Zuko suggested first until Sokka told him he’s already done that. 

Thankfully, Zuko was usually quiet in general unless ranting about something and he just settled onto the loveseat and pulled out his laptop to work on an assignment until he spoke up again with his suggestion.

“What?” Sokka choked out, cracking his eyes open to stare bewildered at his roommate.

“Uh well... Orgasms, really. I guess it doesn’t have to be from sex,” Zuko clarified with a half-shrug, a pink tinge to his face as he resolutely stared down at his laptop. 

“I... Um... Sorry, run that by me one more time,” Sokka stammered, slowly pushing himself up on his elbows. 

It’s not that he’s never heard that before. Suki had proven the truth in that theory time and time again but they had broken up nearly six months ago. It was a mutual break up and they were still good friends... And they’ve also spent a couple nights together since out of loneliness, boredom, and generally just being horny, but Suki had started dating someone else recently. 

Ironically, that someone else was his other ex-girlfriend, Yue.

But Sokka definitely didn’t expect his roommate to suggest something like that.

“I-I just read it somewhere. Something about... endorphins and um. Yeah.” Zuko’s face progressively turned redder, not looking at Sokka. “Just... thought since Advil didn’t work maybe... it could help?” 

Sokka couldn’t help but huff out a laugh despite the sharp pain that sent through his skull, leaning back against the arm of the couch and staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah, I’ve done that before. I don’t think I could get it up right now, though. At least not by myself,” he scoffed, “So unless you’re offering to uh... _help,_ I don’t think that’ll work.” 

He had said it teasingly, as a joke. Sokka didn’t actually expect anything of Zuko. They were just friends, after all. 

Well, okay, Sokka’s had the hots for Zuko for _months_ but he was almost certain that those feelings weren’t returned if the way Zuko consistently brushed off his attempts at flirting said anything. 

But the suddenly tense silence that fell over them made Sokka second-guess that for a moment. He rose his head to look over at Zuko again, finding him chewing on his lip, face completely red, still refusing to look at him. 

“I was just joking,” Sokka said against his own best interests. 

“Oh,” Zuko breathed, but he sounded more disappointed than relieved and normally Sokka wouldn’t push his luck like this but the possibility of getting rid of this headache _and_ getting his hands on Zuko was far too appealing to ignore.

“Unless... I mean, if you - uh - if you did wanna help... Like, I’m not gonna say ‘no’,” Sokka managed, trying to sound nonchalant as if that’s not what he wanted more than anything right now. 

Finally, for the first time since this conversation started, Zuko rose his head to look back at Sokka. “I - uh - I-I wouldn’t um - I wouldn’t mind,” he stammered, eyes darting away from Sokka again. “If-If that’s what... If that’d help.” 

And who the fuck gave Zuko the permission to be so God-damn cute when he’s all flustered? 

It really wasn’t fair. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s - it’s helped before,” Sokka breathed, internally cursing himself for sounding so nervous. “Um,” he swallowed, taking in a deep breath to try and get his heart to stop beating so quickly. “Just... whatever you’re comfortable with. I’m down for anything.”

Zuko closed his laptop, setting it beside him. “I could - Um - Can I blow you?” 

Sokka nearly choked on air at the sudden forwardness wrapped in nerves and anticipation and... despite the pain, he could already feel blood rushing downwards. “I would love that,” he said once he recovered from the shock. 

Then Zuko was standing up and Sokka’s heart skipped _several_ beats when it fully sunk in that this was happening. His friend that he’s had a huge crush on since before he and Suki broke up was about to give him a blowjob. 

Sokka pushed himself to sit up a little more, about to ask if Zuko wanted to move to one of their bedrooms before his roommate walked over and knelt on the couch. Sokka’s hands itched to reach out and touch Zuko. To pull him closer so he could kiss him - so he could taste him. But he wasn’t sure if that was allowed.

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted out before he let himself doubt the rushed out question, Zuko’s hands settling onto his knees as he shuffled forward but abruptly stopping when Sokka spoke.

Somehow, he looked more taken off-guard and flustered by the idea of kissing Sokka than giving him a blowjob. “Yeah,” Zuko said anyway.

Sokka reached out to grab at Zuko’s shirt and pull him in closer, Zuko leaning down over Sokka and bracing his hands on the arm of the couch. There was a brief moment of hesitation, faces close, lips inches apart before Zuko leaned in and closed the gap. 

The first press of lips was soft and curious, Sokka’s hand curling around the back of Zuko’s neck and tilting his head just a little to deepen the kiss. When Zuko nipped at his bottom lip, Sokka couldn’t hold back the soft breathy moan that left him.

Zuko returned that moan when Sokka flicked his tongue out to run across his lip, sending heat flooding through his veins and already the headache was fading into the background. More focused on the way Zuko melted into the kiss, lips parting to meet Sokka halfway, tangling their tongues together.

When Zuko pressed his hips down against Sokka’s, they both moaned again and Sokka wondered if this was getting Zuko just as worked up as him. He hoped so because even just the _thought_ of getting his head between Zuko’s thighs was nearly enough to bring him to full-mast.

Sokka gripped the back of Zuko’s neck a little tighter on reflex when he went to pull away, not ready yet to lose the feeling of Zuko’s mouth against his but then Zuko was kissing along his jaw and down his neck. 

“Fuck,” Sokka breathed out shakily as he dropped his head back against the arm of the couch, wincing slightly when that shot pain down the middle of his skull but that pain was soon forgotten when Zuko softly bit at the skin where his neck and shoulder meets. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to ache in the best way possible before soothing it over with his tongue. 

Zuko pulled away after another couple soft suck-bite-soothe repetitions, leaning back to sit up and stare down at Sokka. And okay, yeah, he was _definitely_ getting something from this. Pupils dilated, eyes dark, cheeks flushed but not in the embarrassed, flustered sort of way that left his whole face red. 

It was a good look on him and Sokka _really_ hoped that this wouldn’t be the only time he got to see it. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sokka muttered without fully realizing it. Those words were meant to stay in his head, after all. 

The sharp inhale of breath from his roommate was what made him realize he had spoken his thought aloud, Zuko’s eyes widening momentarily. “...So are you,” he said after a moment, reaching out to start unbuttoning the dark button up that was Sokka’s work shirt. 

The moment Zuko freed the last button, he was leaning over Sokka again to kiss him. Harder this time, with a little more confidence than before, barely letting Sokka lick into his mouth before breaking the kiss to start peppering kisses down his neck again. 

This time he didn’t stop at his neck, though. Nipping and kissing his way down Sokka’s collarbone, stopping to swirl his tongue around one of Sokka’s nipples and forcing another soft moan from him. Zuko toyed with the metal ring that Sokka had in the piercing, shifting his weight onto one arm to trail his other hand down Sokka’s chest, raking softly over his other nipple but being careful not to let his finger catch on the matching ring as he slid it down over Sokka’s stomach to finger at the waistband of his jeans. 

Which, okay yeah, Sokka was hardly even thinking about his headache anymore. Not with Zuko’s mouth on his chest, and thumb rubbing lightly along the outline of his hard cock through the fabric. It was all he could do not to buck up into the touch, not wanting to be impatient and rush this.

Sokka wanted this to last as long as possible - just in case it never happened again. 

“Zuko,” he whined after several long moments that honestly felt like _hours_ of teasing touches, cock aching almost painfully for more friction than what he was being given. He pressed his hips up against his friend’s hand, letting out a shaky breath when he squeezed softly. 

The low chuckle that came from Zuko sent a shiver down Sokka’s spine as honey-brown eyes locked with his. “I’m sorry, am I taking too long?” he asked snarkily. Almost conversationally except for the way his voice pitched low and raspy - all prior shyness gone now that they were getting into it.

Sokka reached out to cup Zuko’s face in both hands and pull him up for another hard kiss - he just couldn’t help it with the way Zuko was looking at him. “ _Please_ , sweetheart,” he whispered hotly against Zuko’s lips, “Wanna feel your mouth on me.”

A grin slowly spread across Sokka’s face when he felt the shiver that went through Zuko’s body and the shaky breath accompanied by a barely-there whimper that left his mouth. So he liked that. Good to know. Sokka wouldn’t have to worry about keeping his mouth shut and maybe he’d be able to return the favor at the end of this.

Fuck, he hoped so.

Sokka shifted a little when Zuko sat back again, hands instantly going to the waistband of his jeans to start unbuttoning and unzipping them. Sokka just tried to keep breathing normally, chewing on the acrylic ball of his tongue ring and breathing out a low moan when Zuko finally freed his erection from the confines of his pants. 

“Wow.”

The word was barely even audible but Sokka managed to catch it anyways, biting back a laugh at the slipped out exclamation. Which ended up not being that difficult when, hardly a second later, Zuko was leaning down and sucking in the tip of his cock into his mouth, knocking the breath out of Sokka.

“Fuck,” he groaned, burying one hand in Zuko’s hair but not pushing or pulling. Just resting it there for now. “You look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock,” Sokka rumbled before he let himself think about it. 

The muffled moan that he felt more than heard reassured him that Zuko didn’t mind, eyes fluttering closed as he took in as much of Sokka’s cock as he could without gagging. Sokka’s fingers spasmed in his hair, the muscles in his thighs jumping with the want to thrust up into the wet heat but forcing himself not to - he didn’t want to choke Zuko, after all. 

But it’s been a while since he’s had someone else touching him like this and the fact that it was _Zuko_ just made it that much better. 

“Oh my God, feels so good, baby,” he muttered when Zuko rubbed his tongue against that sensitive spot just underneath the head of his cock before hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he bobbed his head back down to take more of him in again. “F-Fuck, yeah, just like that,” he rambled, tugging experimentally on Zuko’s hair - gentle, just testing the waters. 

Sokka’s heart dropped when Zuko pulled completely off of him, at least until he kept stroking him. Loose and slow, teasing, but still touching him. 

“You can pull my hair - or... Just, don’t worry about being rough. I can take it - I kinda like it,” Zuko admitted.

“Okay. Okay. Good to know,” Sokka breathed, grabbing a handful of hair firmly to watch Zuko’s reaction - eyes fluttering closed and a soft moan coming from his mouth, not resisting at all as Sokka pushed him back down until he was wrapping his lips around Sokka’s cock again. 

And, okay, it was pretty hot to see, hear, and _feel_ Zuko’s reactions whenever he gripped a little tighter or pulled a little harder or gave some resistance. Sokka definitely didn’t take it for granted and payed attention to make sure Zuko wasn’t uncomfortable but _fuck_ feeling Zuko moan around him, hearing the muffled little whines that came from him, the way he would squirm a little, it all just made everything that much better.

Really, Zuko was much more responsive and eager than anyone else that’s done this for him and Sokka could just imagine the sort of noises he’d get from Zuko if he’s allowed to return the favor.

“Fuck, I love it when you moan like that,” Sokka groaned. “Shit, it really does turn you on, huh?” he muttered breathlessly when Zuko moaned louder around him when he pulled a little harder. “That’s so fucking hot - fuck, and your _mouth_ , dammit, sweetheart, ‘m not gonna last much longer if you keep that up,” he rambled, sucking in a sharp breath and letting it out in a shaky moan when Zuko forced himself down further, swallowing around the head of Sokka’s cock. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Sokka breathed, tipping his head back against the arm of the couch again. “So - so fucking good, baby,” he panted, voice wavering a little as he felt his orgasm start to build. “Fuck - don’t stop that, please,” Sokka whined, Zuko’s tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock alternating with suction that felt _amazing_ as he bobbed his head. “You’re - ah - so fucking hot. Been wanting this for - fuck - for so long, you - you have no idea,” he rambled, fingers tightening their grip just a little more on Zuko’s hair and hips twitching when that resulted in another low moan. 

“’M close,” he warned, lifting his head to watch Zuko. The way his lips were wrapped around his cock, how he was squirming like he was getting just as much from this as Sokka, and _Jesus fucking Christ_ Sokka damn near flew right off the edge when Zuko looked up at him as he sucked on just the tip of his cock. “Zuko,” he groaned, tugging at Zuko’s hair in warning because he could feel himself tipping over. 

And Sokka did not expect Zuko to just moan and take him in as far as he comfortably could again.

“Fuck!” Sokka cursed, trying his best to keep his hips still as he came but that was hard to do - especially when Zuko swallowed around him, making some downright obscene noises and dragging out his orgasm until he was drained and the waves of pleasure started to edge into uncomfortable overstimulation. 

Zuko seemed to get the hint this time when Sokka pulled at his hair, pulling off of him and sitting up on his knees again. Panting softly, looking all sorts of hot and bothered. Staring down at Sokka like he wanted to _devour_ him as if he hadn’t already.

“How’s your head?” Zuko asked, voice all breathy and hoarse.

“What?” Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion at Zuko before he remembered how this all started. “Oh - Uh... It’s better. A - A lot better.”

“Good,” Zuko chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Sokka sighed, looking Zuko up and down. “I could - Um - If you want me to - I mean... _I_ want to - Uh, reciprocate?” he managed - thoughts still jumbled and fragmented after what had to be one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. 

That probably had something to do with how long it’s been since he’s had someone else touching him but still.

“Please,” Zuko responded nearly before Sokka even finished saying it.

And getting between Zuko’s thighs was just as good as Sokka thought it would be. Zuko was already _soaking_ wet - proof that those moans weren’t just for show - and damn near screamed as he shook apart while Sokka licked firm circles against his cock, two fingers rubbing against that bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Sokka didn’t dare stop until Zuko told him to. Pushing his head away and whimpering with overstimulation before going limp against the couch.

Now _that_ was a sight to see. Zuko all satisfied, boneless and panting. Sokka tried to commit it to memory but he had a feeling that - with the sounds Zuko was making and how into it he seemed - this wouldn’t just be a one-time thing. 

“No one’s ever... ever done uh - done _that_ before,” Zuko admitted between panting breaths, lifting his head to look up at Sokka. 

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Sokka asked, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around that. Like yeah, he got that some people didn’t like giving head as much as he did - Suki wasn’t that fond of giving blowjobs but she still did occasionally - but the idea that _no one_ had gone down on Zuko just baffled him. 

Sokka would be happy to spend hours between his legs - then again, giving head was one of his _favorite_ things to do so he may be biased. 

“Mhm,” Zuko nodded. “It was um... it was nice.”

“Wow. Well uh... I mean, if you liked it - Like... I’m always down. For whatever. Whenever. Fooling around. Or... Um. We could go on a date, maybe? Whatever you want. We can keep it no-strings-attached if you prefer,” Sokka shrugged - again, trying not to sound too eager

“I uh... Well, if your headache is better maybe we could get dinner tonight?” Zuko suggested. 

“It’s _a lot_ better and dinner sounds great,” Sokka grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment and lemme know if you want to see more!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and it always lights up my day whenever I see a nice comment on one of my fics <3


End file.
